villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
PSY (Bart Baker)
PSY is a South Korean pop singer which is a fictionalized character in the music videos: Condom Style and Asian Man, which are, respectively, his hit songs; Gangnam Style and Gentleman, and this of Hangover, and he does have some villainous acts in both videos. However in the parody of Hangover, he acts like a good guy as he holds a friendship with Snoop Dogg. He was portrayed by Bart Baker, as with every other parody said person has made. Personality PSY is shown to be a very perverted offensive individual in a pair of videos, especially when he grabbed butt cheeks of both girls. In Asian Man, he is also shown to be mischievous when he pranked girls on fancy dates by grabbing a chair when a girl tries to sit down, causing her to fall on the ground. In Hangover's parody, he is a gay spouse of Snoop Dogg shown when the pair have both same rings and kissed shown in the photo of the phone of Snoop Dogg. Villainous acts in both videos ''Condom Style'' *He spits the cold pee from his glass, to a boy dancing by him *He calls one girl a sl*t he is dancing with on a tennis court *He orders a guy in yellow to pull down his pants in order to figure out if he is a guy or a girl *He is hanging around subway to wait for a girl so he tries to touch her breasts in slow motion, only to be slapped by her. ''Asian Man'' *He says he has gonorrhea and wants to give it to the running lady using treadmill *He increases the speed of the treadmill, causing the same lady to break her kneecaps for refusing to get a gonorrhea *He pushes many buttons of the elevator of the guy in yellow getting his stomach hurt *He puts his hand into onto his butthole in his pants to smear on the face of the woman with it filled with the excrement *He grabs butt cheeks of both girls while dancing *He kidnaps of pair of children *He pulls the strings of upper bikini of a pair of laying girls *He says he loves disrespecting and molesting ladies *He pulls back the chair, causing the woman, trying to sit down, to fall on the ground cause it makes him cum then his friend fall on their face. Parody of Hangover PSY woke up with an organ donor and bent over a toilet to throw up on next to a big black stoner. Then Snoop Dogg appears from a bathtub who then realize he has a ring and PSY get the same, meaning they are both married this morning. PSY saw a kid which is adopted. PSY has a heart written "Snoop Dogg" tattooed on his wrist and Snoop Dogg get the same, but with "PSY" written, tatted on his wrist. Snoop Dogg realizes that he and PSY kissed shown on the phone. In the restaurant, Snoop Dogg states that PSY weighs a ton and Snoop Dogg is like a black Slender Man. The pair goes to another restaurant to drink again to forget that they made a porn. Snoop Dogg says they were drunk, so messed up, found a bird inside his butt. After PSY says he loves, Snoop Dogg says he loves him too by calling him William Hung due to their resemblance. In the time to smoke, they invites a pair of ladies, when PSY winks it looks like he's having a stroke. He says this song is sh*t and all of the lyrics are fully worthless might as well just saying random sh*t like lawn mower, October (the moment where PSY dressed like Snow White and Snoop Dogg with a pink dress, holding with buckets like Halloween) and "dead grover (who is hung, but still alive and says somebody cut him down when this terrible song is finished"). While the pair fights, Lil Wayne states that this song sounds like his own song "A Milli". In the restaurant, with Snoop Dogg, PSY states that he and Snoop are lifelong like Dennis Rodman and Kim Jong-un who then appears to scorn them. PSY states that Rodman and Jong-un doesn't stand a chance and he and Snoop Dogg are the better bromance. Jong-un is about to blow up, but the phone PSY interrupts the filming. Bart Baker (who played PSY) calls the real PSY who tells that Bart would not make anymore parodies, but Bart rejects the call. Back to filming, Jong-un kill himself, PSY, Snoop Dogg, Rodman and most likely nearby clients via blowing up a bomb. Category:Male Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Music Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Perverts Category:Redeemed Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Extortionists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Ensemble